


I'll comfort you in the winter (whenever you need it)

by charons_boat



Series: A little bit of warmth (more, please) [1]
Category: NCT (Band), WAYV
Genre: Cooking, Cute boys, Fluff, Hybrids, M/M, Nesting, No Angst, Winter, band teacher mark, bear!kun, cheetah!mark, clingy kun, earthenware plates and bowls, hibernation, lots of ramen, mark taking care of kun, whiny kun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:20:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25256053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charons_boat/pseuds/charons_boat
Summary: At this point, Mark is used to taking care of Kun.
Relationships: Mark Lee/Qian Kun
Series: A little bit of warmth (more, please) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1834276
Comments: 4
Kudos: 39





	I'll comfort you in the winter (whenever you need it)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [NcityStories](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NcityStories/gifts).



> hope you like this its fluffy as fuck

"Mark, it's cold."

"Kun, you're only saying that because you _know_ it's winter outside. It's gotta be at least, like, seventy degrees in here. You can't even feel the cold." Kun pouts pitifully, and his brow furrows. His eyes get teary and I sigh. "Come on, babe, I'm trying to make dinner. We can't cuddle right now, but like, afterwards we can."

"I'm cold now though." Kun only ever gets whiny in winter. That includes late fall and early spring: basically, Kun spends a quarter of the year being clingy and overly affectionate, and I spend a quarter of the year trying to be responsible and only give in when there's no danger of burning the apartment down. Then again, I did agree to date a bear, so I suppose I should've seen it coming.

"If you want boring ramen, it'll be like five more minutes. If you want fancy ramen the way you like it, give me, uh, fifteen." Kun huffs but doesn't say anything else. I can hear rustling from the bed though, and I hear him get up and walk around a few times. Every time I hear him up and about again, I end up hearing fabric drag over the hardwood: he must be preparing his nest, then. Barely two weeks into the official beginning of Kun's "hibernation" and he was already wreaking havoc on our blankets and my closet. His closet was left pristine, of course.

"Mark." Kun's whine echoes through the modest apartment, and I sigh. "How much longer, I'm hungry!" Kun eats a lot during his hibernation. Hibernation for bear hybrids is different from real bears: they still eat and sleep a lot, but they wake up every few days to eat more, and they tend to get very clingy. Kun definitely fits the clingy stereotype, what with the way he hoards my clothing, uses my shampoo, and almost refuses to let me leave for work.

I'd let him come with me if I could, but the school didn't really appreciate cranky bears who wanted to cuddle and sleep. The one time he'd come to work with me, he hadn't been able to touch me near as much as he'd have liked, and that combined with his lack of naps had made him very irritable. It might not have been as bad if I weren't the band teacher, but band was very noisy and mid-hibernation Kun prefers peace and quiet.

"It's almost done, cub! Gimme a couple more minutes and I'll be in there with your big bowl!" When he'd moved in, he'd brought a set of large earthenware with him. It had taken him all of two days to explain that he only used them during his hibernation, because he ate very large portions and used his big earthenware plates and bowls to measure out how much he usually ate. It takes a couple of minutes to prepare five servings of ramen, and it's always difficult to get the proportions right. "Kun, set up the table, please!" I can hear Kun's feet pattering against the floor as he hurriedly set up the small table he kept at the end of the bed.

The bowl is heavy and my arms begin to shake just as I set the bowl on the collapsible table. Kun smiles up at me with droopy eyes, and I press a light kiss to his cheek. His expression when he eats the first of the soft boiled eggs is enough to make the strain leave my arms. He hums happily and happily chews on another one. He keeps eating until the eggs are all gone, and he eats the two fishcakes I'd put in as well. Kun uses the spoon to drink some of the soup and sighs in satisfaction.

"Thank you for making me dinner, Mark. I know I can get annoying," he says quietly. I ruffle up his brown hair and shake my head. He leans into my palm as he stirs the bean sprouts and meat in with the noodles.

"You're not annoying, Kun. It's not something you can help, so don't worry about it. I'm glad to take care of you, I just want to make sure I do it without, like, burning down the apartment." Suddenly his eyes were suspiciously shiny and his lip wobbled, but he didn't end up crying. I sit next to him and gently run my fingers through his hair, trying to untangle it.

"Thank you for always taking care of me even if I can be a burden. I know that you struggle with it sometimes." He's right, of course, because in the beginning it was strange to me. I'd only really helped care for my younger sister, never for a friend or otherwise. I had never been sure whether caring for others like that is difficult for me because I'm a cheetah or if it's just because of my personality, but the first winter with Kun had been very difficult for me.

"Thank you for being patient with me. I'm sorry you can't come to work with me during these times, but I'll try to make up for it with delicious food and as many cuddles as I can give without endangering the apartment." He suddenly let go of the chopsticks and threw his arms around my shoulders, pressing his face into my neck. "Kun-ah~ you have to finish eating or you'll get hungry again. You get cranky when you wake up too soon, remember?" Kun whines, but pulls back anyways. He eats the rest maybe too quickly and I take it to the kitchen to rinse it.

I squeal in surprise when Kun wraps his arms around me and lifts me into the air. My tail wraps his legs and I nearly drop his bowl, just barely managing to set it on the counter next to the sink before he hauls me out of the kitchen and into the bedroom. He's surprisingly gentle as he sets me among the mountain of blankets he's amassed. Kun crawls in after me and pulls the blankets around us and pulls me close to his chest. It's easy to fall asleep, though I know that he's going to have a lot of trouble letting me go in the morning.

**Author's Note:**

> i'm on twt @sunwooseok_


End file.
